Red Dead Redemption: Arthur Morgan's Story
by abigailroberts
Summary: After a botched ferry heist in Blackwater, the Dutch van der Linde gang were forced to flee from town and evade law enforcement, leaving their huge sustainable money stash behind. In order to fund their escape, the gang robs from a wealthy oil magnate, Leviticus Cornwall, leaving them in more trouble than before. This is my own non-canon twist of Red Dead Redemption 2.
1. Outlaws from the West

By 1899, the age of outlaws and gunslingers was at an end. America was becoming a land of laws... Even the west had mostly been tamed. A few gangs still roamed but they were being hunted down and destroyed.

* * *

**Arthur Morgan's Journal: Blackwater**

I bought this new journal, after the last one got destroyed in that fire all those months ago, whenever it was.

Haven't written or drawn much in the past few months, but I was missing it more than I thought I would, and finally near a store, so here I am. I guess.

After all that business up North and the fire, we spent a few months in the wilderness, traveling down from the Nothern Grizzlies, stuck mostly in the western foothills of the mountains during the worst of the winter. Food was easy to find and life was good.

Dutch had a lead for some land we were going to buy, but the land did not match up to his criteria, or he got spooked we were being watched by the law and that somebody knew who he was, and we never bought it and we are wondering still.

We picked up a couple of new folk in the Grizzlies.

Jenny, a sweet young girl we met abandoned on the roadside, and Micah - an outlaw Dutch met in a bar someplace. Dutch seems very taken with Micah, who is pretty hot-headed, argumentative and full of himself. Hosea and I are less sure. Guess we shall see.

Eventually, we came out of the wilderness and are now holed up outside of Blackwater, although sometimes I stay in town, hunting for opportunities.

* * *

I might be on to something. We got plenty of money, and the trail we took was so tortuous and slow nobody could have followed us south and east, or figured out where we were heading.

We was thinking about California, but then Dutch and Hosea brought us down to Blackwater.

* * *

Blackwater has apparently grown a whole lot since any of them was last here - I was told to expect little more than a trading post.

But the place is growing fast, and it's almost a small city. The town seemed to be riddled with corruption, there's certainly plenty of money here.

It's good to be sleeping in a bed from time to time and living a more civilized life after so long under canvas, but I do not particularly like being this near to a town.

* * *

We are living here, camping outside town mostly, hidden in plain sight. I guess. Life seems pretty easy.

Abigail and Marston keep arguing. I wonder why exactly he came back. He cannot seem to decide if he wants to be a father to that boy of his or not.

I should have married that woman. I love her so.

The arguing is exhausting. I heard talk of a man sounded like Trelawny, but we haven't seen him for many months.

* * *

Hosea and I are onto something. Something pretty big - might be a lot of cash coming in to do with a real estate scam Hosea thinks he may have discovered. I am not sure yet. The perfect crime, we think - one where we rob crooks. We are being real careful.

It's fun working with Hosea again. The man is an artist of nonsense. Even if nothing comes of it, we are having an amusing enough time.

* * *

it's good to be running scams again. Hosea is a born huckster. He is getting anxious, worried that by lingering in town, we are going to bring undue attention on ourselves.

But Dutch thinks he is also onto something big, his words, not mine, bank money being brought in by boat, apparently, so for now, we are working on both things and seeing what happens.

Plan is to flee west into the desert country someplace if we can.

* * *

Micah and Dutch are planning to rob the ferry in town. They think it's laden with riches - cash coming in for the banks, coming in by boat.

For once, I am not getting involved in the job. Hosea and I are too taken up with our business, which I believe could go very well, and Dutch seems confident with the group assembled, all will be okay.

* * *

Plan is for them to carry out the job, then flee into the wilderness out to the West. The next day, Hosea and I carry out our scam and join them.

Dutch seems happy and excited. He's talking again about California, but he's also talking about a lot of other places.

* * *

I was almost suffering from the cold, brutal snowy flakes that brushed along the side of my beard. The wind was not helping the matter whatsoever either. I was in charge of looking ahead of the caravan, making sure everything was okay for the wagons to cross over the blanket of snow that buried the ground. We've been running for weeks but it all felt like years to me. I had the thought in the back of my head that everyone might die, especially in this sort of weather. How was it snowing though? It was May, after all. - I was lucky enough to wind a little place where everybody could get some shelter, so I rode back to duTCH, who was sitting next to Hosea Matthews.

"Arthur! Any luck?" Dutch screamed out.

Everything was so unfocused. I could not see Dutch's face, or even behind him for that matter. My lips almost felt like they were frozen shut but I finally managed to squeeze out my words through the brutal winds. "I found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he...," He was dying. There was no way he was not going to die. The cold weather was not helping his condition either. "you know."

I grabbed the reins of my horse, guiding the caravan. "An old mining town, abandoned, it ain't far."

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

_ COLTER_

* * *

Once we got to Colter, the old mining town that was now abandoned, Hosea took the lead by inspecting the shacks. Everyone was clear to enter when Hosea gave the okay. There was a lot of us but we always turned to each other. We were family. Losing Davey was going to be hard. I know that Abigail Roberts was not too fond of the term death. She absolutely hated it but yet she stuck beside all of us. My head spins every time she talks about John Martson. Do I think she loves him? Sure, I guess, but every time I think that way, my heart breaks.

Abigail and I were once deeply in love. She was introduced to the gang in 1894 by the help of Uncle. She was a prostitute at the time, sleeping with almost everybody but I was the last to touch her. I ultimately fell in love with her. I wanted to marry her but she got pregnant and came to the conclusion that the child she was bearing was John's, even though she told me she loved me dearly and that I was the last man to feel her completely. - Was little Jack really John's father? I don't know. I still treated Jack like he was my own son, something John never seems to bother to try. I wish Abigail could forget about him. My heart is cracking for her.

We sometimes kiss each other. It's been a hard couple of days where we only exchange glances but we do care for one another. When she had feelings for John, I had feelings for another woman by the name of Mary Linton, who I was in love with in my youth, way before Abigail, but she never seemed to care about me. I even sprung out and asked Mary to marry me but she ended up leaving me. Once Mary left my world, Abigail and I started to see each other romantically, especially when John got up and left her when Jack was born. She needed someone. I needed someone. We needed each other. I need her now.

Soon everybody was gathering around poor Davey. Susan Grimshaw, the mother of the gang, pretty much, was settling down, chanting out requests to make this new settlement a home. It was temporary, after all.

It was too late to save Davey though. "Davey's dead," Abigail said. Her beautiful face fell to the floor, a shadow covering it up.

"There was nothing more you could have done." Reverend Swanson said. He was right. He was already on the track of passing away when we pulled him in the wagon. Abigail knew that but it was still a sad deal.

Hosea lifted his lantern to see the eyes of Dutch Van Der Linde. "What are we gonna do? We need supplies."

"Well, first of all, you're gonna stay here... and you are gonna get yourself warm," Dutch explained. "Now, I sent John and Micah scouting out ahead. Arthur and I, we're gonna ride out see if we can find one of 'em."

I turned to face Dutch in a flash. "In this?" The weather was getting worse by the second.

"Just for a short bit... I don't see what other choice we have."

He was right. He was always right somehow. I turned to face Abigail, who was still in emotional pain from not saving Davey. We needed supplies.

Dutch went on. "Listen... listen to me all of you, for a moment. Now, we've had... well, a bad couple of days..." He stopped. A beat went by.

"I loved Davey... Jenny... Sean, Mac... they may be okay, we don't know but we lost some folks. Now, if I could... throw myself in the ground in their stead...I'd do it... gladly.

"But... we're gonna ride out and we are gonna find some food. Everybody, we're safe now. There ain't nobody following us through a storm like this one... and by the time we they get here... well we're gonna be... we're gonna be long gone.

"We've been through worse than this before... Mr Pearson... Miss Grimshaw... I need you to turn this place into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you... all of you... get yourselves warm. Stay strong. Stay with me. We ain't done yet!"

Dutch always had a way with words and I believe that the gang was going to make the best of it. He quickly grabbed his lantern, "Come on, Arthur."

We both stepped out in the freezing cold, our feet buried in the deep snow. "Well, we ain't run into them yet. So... they both must have headed down the hill."

"Sure..." I answered. "Hey, I ain't had time to ask..." I hesitated the next few words that spilled out of my mouth. "What really went down back there on that boat?"

"We missed you, that's what happened." Dutch answered. "Come on."

Dutch and a few others attempted to rob a ferry that had bunch of money stashed for the banks. I was not present as I working on a job of my own with Hosea but from what I heard, the ferry job turned into a massacre.

After the shootout, Blackwater and the area surrounding it is now into lockdown. Every Pinkerton in the goddamn country patrols the area with a high necks. I thought we were done for but now here we are, a town named Colter. I don't particularly blame Dutch for what happened. Micah Bell had more the tongue on the job than Dutch.

Even though Abigail begged him not to go, John was shot but it was minor injury. He didn't complain about it all that much as he was scouting out in the blizzard.

Young Jenny was shot and we had to bury here not that far from Colter. Poor Jenny. She was always a nice girl.

It was bad outside. It was coming down pretty hard. My entire body felt frozen. It was almost impossible to see.

"You need horses?" Charles Smith asked, walking up to Dutch and I while he was leading two horses.

"Oh yeah... and Mr. Smith, get yourself indoors. You need to rest that hand." Dutch got on his horse while I did the same.

"I'll live." Charles said.

"Get indoors, son!" Dutch said louder. "I... we, need you strong."

It took longer than a minute for my eyes to adjust to the snow hitting down on Dutch and I. My lantern was almost frozen to my fingers while we rode out further away from our new camp. By following Dutch, I felt confident with the freezing matter.

"Alright. Let's head out." Dutch explained, breathing hard from the cold air.

It was a type of coldness that reached into one's bones, leaving someone in pain. My blood rushing through my body almost felt frozen but I knew it was the only warm thing I could think of. The only thing to do is keep moving, following Dutch as we went out in search of Micah and John.

"Ain't sure what we're gonna find out here, Dutch." I warned him.

"We have to try. Stay close, we'll do our best to stick to the trail."

"This goddamn weather." The snow became so thick that the trees looked like they were going to fall over on us. The land was dark, the almost ice pellets bouncing from my winter coat and hat. In the blizzard, there was no way to know which direction to go but following the trail was a better idea.

"Been two days or more like this now. oh, it has to blow over soon." Dutch had a lot of faith into his words.

"Can't believe we lost Davey too." I said. The death of Jenny was not going to leave my mind anytime soon, especially since she was just a young woman.

"He's the last one, Arthur. No more." Dutch answered. He was a little unsure but yet confident. "We need to get those people warm and fed."

"Least we don't need to worry about Pinkertons tailing us in this."

"A couple more days, we'll be on the other side. You need to help me pick the others back up. You're the only one I can rely on to stay strong right now."

"We got fire and shelter, that's a start."

Dutch and I noticed a light up ahead the gloomy path. "Hey, I think I see something up the path."

He was right. I noticed the light too. I was hoping it was Martson, even though he was a goddamned fool, but it happened to be Micah, a man that I do not have a lot of respect for.

"Found a little homestead down thataway." Micah announced, his eyes darker than the blizzard.

"Okay. Anyone home?" Dutch asked.

"Place is blazing with light and noise. Sounded like a party."

"Let's go see." Dutch proposed.

"Follow me." Micah smirked, leading Dutch and I. "How's Davey doing?"

I shook my head. Like he cared for the man. Micah only cares about himself.

"Ah, he didn't make it." Dutch said. "Nor did little Jenny."

"That's too bad. Davey was a real fighter. both of them Callander boys is, or... was... And Mac and Sean?"

They didn't know if they were alive or not. I was hoping, if they were dead, that it was a peaceful passing but with all the noise we made up in Blackwater, peaceful was not a part of the equation.

Abigail came back into my mind, which was no surprise as I was always thinking about her. Little Jack was on my mind was well. Then John. "Ask him if he's seen John." I told Dutch, my voice reaching up towards him.

"Hey, have you seen John, Micah?" Dutch asked.

"Didn't see much of anything once this storm came in." Micah yelled back.

"He hasn't seen him." Dutch called back to me.

I chuckled, snow building up on my lower lip. "He'll be fine. Things always turn out right for that boy."

John was the luckiest man in the world to have a son with Abigail. I was not that lucky in that department. Once things sizzled down with Mary and I, I met a young waitress named Eliza and I went to bed with her one night, resulting in her becoming pregnant with my child. His name was Isaac. Eliza knew who I was and what kind of life I lived. She didn't like it all that much but I was glad that she let me be in Isaac's life. I would visit her every few months but one day, when at arrived back to their home, I saw two crosses outside. I knew they were both dead and I was later notified that they were killed by robbers, who robbed them for ten dollars.

I never truly got over this. I never get close to anyone romantically anymore. Abigail is the only person I can really trust with my feelings.

Seeing John leaving Jack ever so often only made me irritated with Marston. Abigail and Jack deserve so much better... Though I'm not sorry I'm better. I could love and cherish them. I wish she could let me in entirely.

"Okay, let's keep it down now, gentlemen. It's just up ahead." Micah blurted out.

"Snuff and stash those lanterns, boys. Best you two lie low on this." Dutch suggested.

I turned my lantern all the way off, clipping it to the side of the horse saddle. Once Dutch gave the okay to start heading down to the lit up cabin, I followed Dutch and Micah down the slope. The walkway down was slippery and I went as slow as I could as we approached the hitching posts. I climbed down from the horse, following Dutch, who still had his lantern bursting with light.

"You two, get yourself out of sight..." Dutch supported. "One lonely man is a lot less intimidating than three nasty looking degenerates."

I chuckled every so softly.

Dutch continued. "Arthur, in that cattle shed on the left. Micah, get down behind that wagon in front."

I did what he told me to do, taking cover in the cattle shed. Dutch walked up to the front wooden door of the cabin. I could already hear voices before Dutch opened his mouth. The voices didn't sound so pretty. One of the guys were named Billy. Was it the guy that opened the door to take a long look at Dutch? Who knows. I should not care, anyway. It's not like their names matter at this point.

"Oh well, hello friend." Dutch knew how to play people.

"What you want?" The grunt man asked.

"I am very sorry to disturb you. Uh, my friends and I, well we got into, some... trouble up the way. Lost in the storm." Dutch kept on but more boys came out. "Ah gentlemen."

"We can't help you, mister."

I was trying to listen but Micah got my attention. He was looking in the back of the wagon that was not that far from the cabin. "Arthur... Arthur, we got a problem... There's a corpse right here."

I sighed, realizing that these men that Dutch was talking to were not friendly. "Arthur. There's a body in the wagon."

"Yeah, I hear you, just... keep yours eyes on Dutch." I whispered, taking out my Cattleman Revolver out of my side holster.

"I think you should go now, buddy." One of the men said. Possibly the same one that opened the door.

"Now, friend... I ain't asking for much. please, I am... kinda desperate." Dutch was not lying out of teeth. We were desperate.

"hey... I don't believe it. Come here, partner. Come here!"

Before Dutch could walk up to the man, I took the aim to the man's head, shooting him without a second to think. I shot so many men that the snow didn't bother me all that much anymore. I could see with the light coming from the cabin. I never liked killing people, especially the ones that needed killing. It just puts me in a deeper hole with my honor and how I see myself. I'm not a good man.

I shot the last man who was trying to dart away from the scene. I ran back towards Dutch. The cold wasn't bother me all that much anymore.

"That's my boy, Arthur. Good shooting. Goddamn O'Driscoll's boys here? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe same reason as us." Micah answered Dutch. Dutch then ordered him to bring the horses closer to the house. "Arthur, let's go search the cabin."

I walked up the stairs towards the cabin with Dutch. "Smells like a party in here." I said.

"Turn the place upside down, grab as many supplies as you can." Dutch ordered. "We need the essentials. Food, medicine... whiskey."

I nodded, chuckling. I searched a few cabinets, putting canned vegetables in my satchel. The cabin was small but it felt lived in. Maybe it was a beautiful home before the O'Driscolls ruined it.

"O'Driscolls! I don't believe it." Dutch went on.

"It's a strange one alright. Maybe they're hiding up here too." I wondered. "There's a big price on Colm O'Driscoll's head... nearly as big as the one on yours."

"Wanting Colm dead is about the only thing me and Uncle Sam agree on."

I chuckled once again, feeling my stomach turn. They were in knots almost. "I'm starving."

"You should eat something now. Get your strength up for the ride back."

I opened up the my satchel, taking out the canned vegetables I picked out of the cabinet. Munching on it as I looked for the medicine. "Place is dry and warm, we could maybe move the women and Jack down here."

"Maybe. We'll see how they are when we get back. I don't really want us to split up."

I walked over to the fireplace, looking at the pictures that were placed above. A man and a woman. The man could have been the victim in the wagon. I have not seen the woman yet. I hope she was not killed as well.

After a few minutes, Dutch and I walked out of the cabin. He told Micah and I to keep looking for things, most preferably in the barn that was not far from the house. Micah went in the house to look for more things.

I walked to the barn to investigate it. It was dark, only a few lights lit up the place. I started to walk towards the back but something fell from the sky. Oh, I mean, someone fell from the heavens. They tackled down to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach.

"You bastards shot my cousin!" The man cried.

"Well, he started it!" I explained, struggling to get up.

"I'm gonna break your neck!" The man went on.

Before he could do that, I punched him straight in the face. Stomach. Shoulder. Leg. I punched him everywhere. Dutch walked up to the barn, asking what was going on. What do you think? The man just jumped me!

I grabbed the man, throwing him to the ground. He looked up to me while I looked down at him. "Sneaky little bastard... should I kill him?" I asked Dutch.

"No... Not yet... Find out what they're doing here, and where Colm is."

"Oh, this son of a bitch'll talk..." I punched him several times in the jaw. "Where's Colm O'Driscoll?"

The man was struggling. "With the others... at an old mining camp southwest of here, near the lake."

I punched him again. "What are you bastards doing? Why are you up here?"

"We're fixing to rob some train, gonna blow the tracks. I don't know more than that, I swear!"

Dutch was now laughing. "Well, I would say it looks like you have this, Arthur. Do what you want with him, I don't care but bring that horse when you're done."

I could have killed him but I spared him. He did tell us everything, after all. "Get out of here!" and so the man sprinted off in the snow.

I cleared my throat, picking up my hat and walking towards the horse in the barn. I calmed the horse, patting him on the side. "You're alright, boy." I said with a smile, leading him out of the barn.

"That looks like a decent horse, you should keep him." Dutch said as he noticed the horse I was leading. "You need to hitch him, he's already skittish."

I hitched the horse on a pole but loud sounds came from the house.

"Get away from me!" A lady screamed.

"Micah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dutch asked.

I ran in the home, investigating what was going on. Micah was running around, trying to catch the woman who was trying to get away from him.

"Oh, look what I found in the cellar. Wild thing ain't you?" Micah yelled out, proud of himself.

The woman was now throwing things at him. He dodged and tried to grab her.

"Leave her alone!" Dutch yelled.

"I wasn't doing nothing." Micah said back, dodging yet another bottle that was thrown by the woman. "She's one of them O'Driscolls."

"No she ain't, Micah. Look at her." Dutch pointed at her. Now I was really looking at her. She was the woman in the picture above the fireplace. "Miss, miss, are you..."

Micah then picked up the table and threw it. The lantern that was on the table flew, setting the wooden planks on fire.

"Oh, you fool, Micah." Dutch pulled Micah away from the woman. I pushed him away from me.

"Miss, now it is gonna be okay. We mean you no harm." Dutch tried to calm her down.

I noticed the flames getting bigger by the second. I tried to warn Dutch but he was too focused on the woman.

"Miss, miss! Come on, it'll be okay." Dutch said, putting an arm around her. "We need to get out of here, and quick. Come on now."

We got out of the home that was going up in flames. "You okay, miss?" Dutch asked the woman, putting a blanket over her shoulders.

"They came three days ago..." She finally belt out a few words. "and my husband, they..." She was crying now.

"Okay, miss. You are safe now... and you can't stay here." Dutch looked back, which made the woman look back at well. Seeing the flames in her eyes only made her look sadder. "You come with us. Arthur."

Dutch gave me the lantern that was in his hands. "Miss, it's okay, alright." I put an arm around the woman. "We're bad men, but... we ain't them, so... it's okay."

I handed the lantern back to Dutch when he was placed on his albino horse. I helped her up on his horse. "We'll keep you safe until you figure out... what you wanna do." We were now riding away from her home.

"What's your name, Miss?" Dutch asked. She didn't answer. "Miss?"

"Adler." She answered finally.

"Adler?"

"Sadie Adler. Mrs... I... he... he was my husband."

* * *

Once we rode back to our new camp, I heard young Lenny Summers call out to everybody that somebody's coming. He jerked his gun up, getting ready to shoot if it was somebody he didn't know but once he noticed who it was, he put his gun down. "Looks like it's Dutch... Hey everybody. Dutch is back."

"How did you get on?" Hosea asked in the windy snow.

"Micah found a homestead, but... he weren't the first." Dutch answered him, leading the horses closer to the fire. "Colm O'Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it."

Everybody around us sighed.

"We found some fo them there... but there is more about apparently... scouting a train."

"That's the last thing we need right now, Dutch." Hosea answered him. He was right. We were already in a mess with the Blackwater incident.

"Well, it is what it is... but we found some supplies, some blankets... a little bit of food... and this poor soul, Mrs. Adler. Miss Tilly, Miss Karen, would you warm her up... give her a drink of something. And Mrs. Adler, it's gonna be okay... you're safe now... They turned her into a widow... animals. I need some rest. I haven't slept in three days." Dutch looked like he needed rest.

"You're over here..." Grimshaw said, pointing towards the other shack. "Miss O'Shea will show you the way. Mr. Morgan, we put you in a room over here."

I smiled. "Thank you, Miss Grimshaw." I needed to warm myself up somehow.

"Mr. Bell, you're with the fellers over there."

"How come Arthur gets a room... and I get a bunk bed next to Bill Williamson... and a bunch of darkies?"

Hosea was not having it. "Get yourself to bed."

I needed the sleep but I know the worries around the camp won't go away so easily.

* * *

The snow hitting the wooden planks on the side of the cabin woke me up. I believed I needed to sleep but sometimes it takes me a while to drift off. I'm always so worried. I care so deeply about everybody in the camp, especially Abigail and Jack. Marston has not been found yet. Maybe he left again. Wouldn't be surprising if he did. He did it once, he could do it again. Poor Jack.

I stepped out, my eyes adjusting to the white powder that keeps falling from the sky. I decided to check up on the folks in the other cabin. I walked through the doors, immediately sprinting towards the fire.

"Hello, Arthur." Abigail breathed out.

I looked over at her. "Abigail."

She stood up, getting closer to me. "Arthur... how you doing?"

This was weird. We never spoke out about our feelings for each in other in front of folk, especially when it comes to our feelings. I know she wanted something from me and it wasn't anything to do with our we felt. I answered her anyway.

"Just fine, Abigail... and you?" I was on edge what she was going to ask.

She was hesitant about her words next. Her eyes trembled to the ground, her lower lip quivering. She finally grasped her words, "I need you to..."

I sighed heavily. This was about John. Of course it was.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask but..."

"It's little John... he's got himself caught into a scrape again."

She got furious with me this time. "He ain't been seen in two..." but she stopped herself, shimmering down her voice. "two days."

I turned towards her, making sure my eyes caught hers. "Your John'll be fine." I made sure to say 'Your John'. That always struck a nerve with her. "I mean... he may be as dumb as rocks and as full as rusted iron... but that ain't changing because... he caught in some snowstorm."

Hosea bumped into the conversation. "At least go take a look... Javier?"

Abigail looked back towards Hosea. I was still not one hundred percent okay about risking my life to save John's. Especially if it's for Abigail. She knows how I feel about their messed up relationship.

"Yes?" Javier asked.

"Javier, will you ride out with Arthur... to take a look for John? You're the two best fit men we've got." Hosea was trying to make the matter almost enjoyable... Trying.

"Now?" Javier asked.

"She's... we're all... we're pretty worried about him."

I glared at Abigail, shaking my head. I was not happy about this. I had to look away to truly hide my feelings for her. Especially in this exact moment.

"I know if the situation were reversed and... he'd look for me." Javier passed me a gun. I hope it was plain obvious to Abigail that I was not happy with this entire situation.

"Thank you." Abigail admitted.

I hissed under my breath, walking out of the cabin without speaking another word with her. I love her so but she can get under my skin sometimes. Should I be so addicted to her, even though she wanted me to find John? I really don't know.

Javier and I rode out in search for John. I was hoping he skipped town rather than being dead somewhere. I may hate him at times but he was truly a brother in my heart. I also think Abigail and Jack deserve so much better than him, but that besides the point right now.

Neither of us spoke to each other when we were riding up the snowy slopes towards the mountain that John said he was going. I was silent because I was just so mad about the situation, especially when it was Abigail who asked me. She knew I didn't like talking about John when it came down to her feelings for him.

She told me that she loved me on every occasion she could. Mostly away from the folk. We usually spent a lot of time away, not that far because of Jack, from the camp. I told her I loved her back. I thought we were in a good place when John left but once he came back, our relationship has been confusing. We still had time to slip away with each other but not that much like before. It's been weeks since I brushed my lips against hers. I was addicting and craving for her touch. I don't know how she was feeling... She was thinking about John right now, not me, and that really hurts.

Javier spotted smoke in the air. "Come on, let's take a look."

"Let's hope it ain't more of O'Driscoll's boys."

Javier hopped off of his horse to inspect the campsite. "Well... seems somebody left... recently... and... that way."

"Sure, well, come on then." I said, following Javier, who explained that there were some tracks leading to the river.

"Do you think it's John?" I asked.

"You tell me. These are horse tracks for sure, but... could be anyone. Let's just see where they lead."

I decided to press Javier on the Blackwater incident because I was quite curious about what happened back on the boat. "So... you were there, Javier, what really happened on that boat?"

"We had the money, it seemed fine, then suddenly there were everywhere."

"Bounty hunters?"

"No, Pinkertons. It was crazy. Raining bullets."

I stayed quiet for a little while as he moved over a ridge. Javier continued on with his story. "Dutch killed a girl in a... bad way, but it was a bad situation."

"That ain't like him, though."

"Davey got shot, Mac and John... both shot too. Sean, we don't even know. I'm surprised we escaped at all. By the time you boys showed up from the other side of town, we were only just holding on."

I sighed. "Bad business alright."

We moved up the mountain once more, the snow hitting hard in front of us. We moved up further when we noticed something in the snow. It was a horse, which had its guts split open. John must have did that to keep himself warm.

"John was riding that horse when we left Blackwater." Javier admitted.

"Oh... that's..." I couldn't find the right words for what I saw.

"Let's see if he can hear us." Javier suggested, shooting up in the sky to try and alert John.

In the distance, we heard him cry for help. We rode towards his voice but we had to get off our horses to move around the cliffs. The snow was deep and cold. I grabbed my shotgun and walked towards John's voice.

"John!" I yelled out, hoping to hear him again.

"I'm here!" He warned. "Out on the ledge!"

"That's John! We're coming!" Javier and I sprinted towards his voice.

"Over here!"

"Alright. Pipe down, Marston!" I said, annoyed with his yelling. When I noticed that he had a big scratch on the side of his face, I had to say something. "That's quite a scratch you got there."

John looked up at me. His face did not look well. He was breathing pretty hard. "Never thought I'd say this, but... it's good to see you, Arthur Morgan."

I smirked, stepping down to where he was. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel too good neither." He said while I picked him up over my shoulders so I could pass him over to Javier. "I'm freezing."

"Don't die just yet, cowboy." I protested.

"Come on, compadre." Javier helped him be put on my shoulders once again. We walked up the big slope once more.

"Well, we can't go back the way we came. Let's try this way." Javier addressed.

"Ain't you a sorry sight?" I laughed.

"Can't... argue with you there." John explained.

"See, I told Dutch you weren't the right man for this"

"I'm sure you did."

* * *

On our way back to camp, we were stopped by several wolves, who wanted revenge on John Marston, which is no surprise there. The main reason why he got that nasty scar on his face was because of a wolf. They just wanted to finish him off.

Once we completely reached the camp, Javier yelled out to the gang that John needed help off the horse.

Abigail came running out of the cabin, screaming, "You're alive. Oh you're alive!"

I kept my mouth shut and didn't look her way. Abigail told John that he needed to get warm to heal up faster.

"Thank you, thank you both!" Abigail was happy that she got her John back. Hosea said his thanks as well. He might be the only person that knows about my love for Abigail. I think he was quite proud about what I did for her.

"You got any lost maidens need saving?" I asked.

"Not today." Hosea chuckled.

"Have you and Dutch talked about... how we're gonna get out of this?"

"I was just discussing with Herr Strauss... when the weather breaks I... suppose we'll have to keep heading east."

"East? Into all that... that civilization?"

"I know... the west is where our problems are worse."

I nodded, sighing once again. I was not too happy about this plan. Hosea and Strauss walked back inside to get warm as I was left in the cold. Before I could walk into my cabin, someone pulled my arm.

It was Abigail. It didn't take her a second to jump on me, kissing my lips, whispering, "Thank you."

That was that. She didn't give me enough time to respond as she rushed back inside to sit with John. I blushed at the grace of her lips. I clapped my hands together and walked away smiling.


	2. A QUICK NOTE

_**AUTHOR NOTE **_

_**GAME SPOILERS (?)**_

Before I continue on with my story of Red Dead Redemption 2, I would like to give you more insight on this story and how playing the game shaped the way I imagined it. To note, this story takes non-canon and canon elements from the video game, but mostly to keep the creative end of it all, more non-canon will be implemented.

It's unknown if Arthur Morgan and Abigail Roberts actually had a romantic history but there is some clues in the game that could lean towards the idea. Arthur actually wrote in his journal that he should've married Abigail when he had the chance but he couldn't as he was very much in love with Mary Linton. For another clue about their relationship, Dutch claimed, in the first Red Dead Redemption, that everybody in the gang slept with Abigail because she was a prostitute before having her son, Jack, at the age of eighteen, which could mean that Arthur and Abigail were linked in some way romantically - In this story, Abigail fell in love with Arthur but she also had a strong connection towards John as well.

John Marston is Jack Marston's father. In this story, Abigail claims that Jack is John's, but in reality, he isn't. Abigail actually knows who Jack's real father is but doesn't say. She just thought, in the beginning, that John would have been the perfect father. John knows Jack isn't his and that is why he left them alone for a year or so. Before the botched Blackwater ferry job, he just recently came back to try and make amends with them but Abigail wasn't giving him the time of day, even though she cares about him sincerely.

After John got up and left out of nowhere, Arthur and Abigail spent more time with one another. Arthur even became some sort of father figure to Jack, which is why Jack always looked up to Arthur rather than look up to John. Abigail always claimed, in her head, that she loved Arthur more than she loved John. She knew Arthur would never leave her like John did.

I'm not erasing the love that John and Abigail had but John, in the second game (prequel), was not a good man. During my gameplay of the game, my John had low honor because I had a lot of challenges to do, most notably the bandit challenges, so I thought it'd be fun to make him bad and mean to his family, such as Abigail, Uncle, and Jack. I also thought it'd be better to make him like that in my story. In the end, it's not about him. It's about Arthur Morgan.

My Arthur Morgan had the highest honor. He liked helping people, including the people who hurt him in the past, such as Mary Linton. In this story, he loved Mary but he always had strong feelings for Abigail. Right now, I don't know how the story will end but I do know I would like to try to keep the story (with a lot of my non-canon changes) true. I'm just so excited to keep on writing, especially for Arthur and Abigail, who are literally my two favorite characters in the Red Dead series. Thank you all so much!


	3. Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?

**Arthur Morgan's Journal: Colter**

We have been running for weeks. I mean running more than usual. The job they was pulling in Blackwater, robbing that ferry, it turned into a disaster.

Young Jenny got killed, poor thing, while Sean and Mac got arrested, or killed, nobody seems which.

Dutch shot a girl. I am not too sure if by accident or design, and seems like it might have been a set up.

We took to the hills in an almighty scramble, leaving money and most of our things behind.

* * *

Then, as we were fleeing east over the Grizzlies, an almighty storm hit us.

Davey Callendar, who had got shot in the gut on the raid, passed away. It was brutal to watch, and the rest us nearly froze, but we found shelter and have been resting here in some old, abandoned mining town while we await the thaw.

DAVEY ✝

* * *

Hardly the spring I had been hoping for. Hosea and I had been planning a robbery of our own in Blackwater, but I guess that's been abandoned along with most of what I owned.

I am profoundly concerned as to what happens next, once we leave this place or the law finds us cowering up here.

Found a girl, well a woman I should say. Her husband had been murdered by some of Colm O'Driscoll's boys - nasty business. -

* * *

Had to save John again. It was Abigail's request.

I don't know how many times I risked my own life to save that fool but I did. Javier rode out with me.

We found John with a nasty scratch on the side of his face. The wolves got to him but I am glad that he is okay. For Jack's case.

Once we brought him back to the new camp, Abigail was happy, thanking me.

Then, as I was walking back to my cabin, Abigail came out and kissed me. KISSED ME.

I am such a goddamn fool for that woman.

* * *

Hardly the spring I had been hoping for, I guess. The snow blankets keep getting worse by the second. My face feels frozen. I wouldn't be surprised if my entire body gave out right now but I had to stay strong. Everybody was not having a good time over the nasty business that happened up at Blackwater.

My eyes adjusted to the rotting wood that was keeping this cabin up. I was now overhearing Hosea and Dutch talking, so I decided to spring up from the not so relaxed bed and join them.

"so what now, Dutch?" Hosea asked.

"We get strong, we get warm... and we wait." Dutch explained, hearing his fingers up by the warm fire. "When the storm breaks, we move but we're safe here. Warm enough."

I don't think Hosea believed that all that much, which is understandable. A lot of people were losing faith but then again, the cold makes people things awful thoughts. Dutch was trying his best, I understand. "I guess."

Dutch noticed the doubtfulness in Hosea's voice. "You sound doubtful."

Hosea shrugged almost. "not... doubtful, just worried."

We're all worried as of right now.

"What do you think, Arthur?" Dutch asked me now.

I didn't know what to say, really. "I wasn't on that boat, so hard to say but I trust your judgment, Dutch. Always have."

"Thank you son... We have been shot at before, Hosea. I don't feel like this is honestly anything new."

"I hope not." Hosea answered.

"We had a bit of bad luck but then the storm covered our tracks, so now we wait a bit... and we go back to Blackwater and we get our money or we get some money and we keep heading west..."

Hell, maybe we shouldn't go back to Blackwater. That was nasty back there. I was not hoping to get shot over Micah's dirty work.

I left the cabin, seeing the snow fall further down from the sky. Walking by Javier by the other cabin, I nodded in respect and walked through the doors where Lenny, Bill Micah, and Charles resided.

"Up with you boys, because I thought you liked action. Couple of days on the lam... and you lot have all turned yella. Apart from you, of course." Micah turned to Lenny with a smirk falling down from his lips. Micah was already getting on my nerves and it wasn't dawn yet.

Lenny took a drag from his cigarette, "Shut up, Micah."

"I ain't never seen so many long faces." Micah continued on but Javier comes walking in.

Bill decided to come in with his feelings. "I guess folks miss them... that fell."

"Well, when I fall, I don't want no fuss."

"When you fall... there'll be a party." Lenny made the entire room chuckle. I was chuckling. There would be a goddamned party if Micah fell.

Micah was not having the joke though. He got up and looked Bill straight in the face. "That funny, huh?"

"Sure." Bill answered.

Micah threw a punch at Bill and we all had to pull the bigger man away from punching him back. "Maybe I don't feel like being laughed at by the likes of you two."

Dutch came in just in time. "Stop it! Now! You fools punching each other... when Colm O'Driscoll's needing punching, hard. You wanna sit around waiting for him to come find us? All of you, we got work to do."

I walked out of the cabin, putting a cigarette between my lips. "Are you sure about this, Dutch?"

"Yes."

"Folks been through a lot recently... we hardly back on our feet yet."

"And the last thing we need is to get bushwhacked by Colm O'Driscoll. Let's go." Dutch hit the back of my shoulder, escorting me to the horses.

"I know you hate him, Dutch."

"He's here for us."

I snickered. "I doubt that."

"No, you're just doubting me."

"I would never doubt you, Dutch, you... you always said revenge is a luxury we can't afford."

"This is the right call, Arthur." Dutch grabbed his rifle from his horse, giving it to me. "Take this. And this is about more than revenge for business long ago. They were talking about trains and detonators."

I put the rifle around my shoulder as Dutch gave me a lasso.

"Colm always had good information. Come on."

I walked over to my new horse, pushing myself on top to settle down on the saddle. "And you think now is the right time to hit a train?"

"Now you might fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit... I'm getting too old for that life."

I guess her was right. He always was. I threw my cigarette in the snow.

"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Smith. Mr. Pearson... would you please look after the place... there are O'Driscolls about."

Bill, Lenny, Micah, and Javier joined Dutch and I on this mission.

And we were off. One by one, we all followed Dutch as we rode off to get blood in our hands with the O'Driscolls. The snow, after a while, gets brighter by each gallop my horse made. My cheeks getting red by the cold. Snow pilling up on my thick blue winter coat. The snow was definitely not ideal for me. I could never live out in the cold but there are some folk that love the isolation. I should love the isolation - I'm an outlaw, for some reason, but the isolation with the side of cold doesn't make it perfect.

"Southwest, right, Arthur?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, he said follow the main trail southwest. They're camped near some lake." I said.

"Okay, let's go find these bastards before they find us, and rob this score they're planning."

Dutch has hated Colm O'Driscoll for the longest time but they understood each other way back when. It all turned bloody when they turned into enemies. Dutch had to murder Colm's brother because he always wanted the last word, even though he didn't exactly get it. Colm had the last word, murdering Dutch's lover, Annabelle.

Ever since then, Dutch wanted to avenge Annabelle. I just know that stealing Colm's score won't make anything better. Revenge is never the key for anything. Revenge is a fool's game.

Annabelle was a beautiful human being. She had eyes greener than the grass and trees. Her voice patient and concerned. She loved Dutch. Dutch loved her. I only wished she got up and left the gang rather than dying because of what Dutch foolishly done. When we got word that she passed on by the brutal hands of Colm, Dutch became obsessed in trying to be better than the O'Driscoll's. To me, personally, we should just stay away from them but I'm not in charge here.

As we roamed further in the snow storm, almost everybody kept their feelings to themselves, which is understandable. If we said anything, implying that we're against Dutch's plans, he would automatically think we're not loyal enough for the job.

I've been loyal to Dutch for the longest time. I'm still ever so loyal to him.

"What's that?" I asked, unable to not be overwhelmed with the white of the snow.

"Tracks... horses, quite a few of 'em." Dutch answered, following the noticeable horse tracks. "Far as I can tell, the only fools out here are us and them... they must be this way.

I knew he wasn't okay but I had to ask, just to make sure. "You good, Dutch?"

"Of course." He quickly said. Denying it will never truly make it okay for him. "Listen, I know you don't think much of my ideas recently, but this is the right move."

"Okay... you know I got your back."

"I learned a long time ago that you hit Colm O'Driscoll... wait for him and the people you love will die."

I held tightly on the reins of my horse. "This feud between you and him... needs to be put to rest, one way or another."

Bill shuffled out a laugh. "It will be."

"Some things I can forgive, others I can forget. What he did to Annabelle, I can't do neither." Dutch said.

"You killed his brother, Dutch." I responded.

"Yes, I did," Dutch never truly had regrets over the fact he killed Colm's brother. He never did. "And I hope the bastards'll be reunited soon enough. That's how this'll end."

"Damn right, boss!" Bill shouted.

Dark charcoal smoke was seen in the air. I could barely see it but Dutch quickly came to the idea that we all should cut up and take a look. We knew we were close.

When we pulled our horses to the side, Dutch clapped his hands and gave us all a look. "Are we goddamn ready?"

We all said that we were ready. Were we about to kill Colm O'Driscoll?

"Now, Mr. Morgan and I, we're going to head up here a little, see if we can't get a sense of the layout of the camp... Mr. Williamson, Mr. Bell, you two take up a hidden position just outside the camp... Mr. Summers, Mr. Escuella, you two hold position here... Let's go."

Dutch and I got off our horses and walked along the edge of cliff above the camp. Dutch pulled out his binoculars as I did the same. The first thing that popped out at me was a young man getting something out of his saddle pouch.

I looked longer and harder. Snow gently falling from the heavens. More men coming out of shacks. Was it Colm? I couldn't tell. It was definitely his men.

After another hard look, I realized it was Colm, who was now yelling at the young man to come over towards him. He did what he was told.

Colm, stepping up on his horse, didn't seem all that happy. Even Dutch pointed it out.

In a second or so, Colm grabbed the man by the collar of his winter coat and slapped him around several times. I wish I could pin point about what was being said. Maybe it was best to keep it a secret.

Colm and a few others in his gang were not leaving the sight. "Should we go get 'em?" I asked.

"No. Colm can wait. Best to get some of them outta there." Dutch quickly answered, "And much less fun to rob him and his score if he never finds out about it... Alright, let's go pay our old friends a visit."

I snickered as we walked back down to our horses. Lenny and Javier were looking out behind them. I grabbed the rifle from my horse, keeping myself close to Dutch.

"Seems easiest to take the same path down as Bill and Micah." Dutch shuffled through the deep snow. "Like you said, revenge is a luxury we can't afford."

I was shocked to know that he liked what I said. Didn't think he would repeat it. "Yeah, I wasn't sure you agreed with me."

"Arthur. Arthur, have you completely lost faith in me? Our needs right now are supplies, equipment and a way out of here. Everything else, including Colm, can wait."

Dutch was smart and I had to believe in him. A charismatic man can talk himself out of anything. Dutch was definitely known for that. Besides, he was one of the few men that I truly trusted. I just don't understand why he has the nerve to give any liking towards Micah... He was one of the main reasons why the Blackwater ferry job didn't exactly go the way everyone anticipated it would go.

"There's enough of those bastards down there to deal with as it is." Dutch went on as we walked through the hill, almost stumbling from how deep the snow was.

"Maybe I should take the lead on this. They're going to be gunning for you." I was just looking out for Dutch, who was not on Colm's good side.

"They ain't got me yet."

"No, but the way our luck's been running..."

He stopped me. "Hush, let's get down there first... Follow me, let's head for that building in front."

The further we walked down, the more chatter I could hear coming from Colm's gang. Not the chatter I would like to hear, anyway.

The building was rusting on the side. The landing above us cracked. We walked slowly underneath it, trying to move around without being noticed. I was just surprised that most of the building was still intact. I thought the snow would have took it down with the weight. Time will tell, anyway.

As we got into a comfortable spot to take cover, Micah gave me a look of disgust. I really don't know what his problem is. Nobody at camp liked him. Well, besides Dutch, anyway.

"So what are we doing, Dutch? I can take this if you want." I tucked my rifle closer to me, looking at Dutch from what I was covered.

"Just make the call. You wanna take the lead? Go."

And so I did. I shot a few in the head. Suddenly, I realized that this might have been a bad call but there was nothing we could do about avoiding a shootout. It was like I was possessed in shooting Colm's boys. Some, maybe a few, were actually were innocent from the grasp Colm had for his gang but maybe this was needed to take the train job away from them.

I just kept shooting them. One after another. Micah, Bill, and Dutch had my back as we ran up to get the last remaining O'Driscoll's in the area. once we were completely done slaughtering, Dutch quickly gave me the okay to loot the bodies to see what they had in store for us.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, was important in the pockets of these dead men. Only a few cents in their name.

"You recognize any of them, Dutch?" Bill asked.

"Of course not. Colm doesn't give a damn about his men." Dutch answered truthfully. "All he cares about is numbers. If you can shoot a gun, and ride a horse, and kill without a thought, you're in. Think how long some of you have been with me? I imagine Colm doesn't even know half of the names of these fools."

The sad part of it all was that Dutch was pitting out the truth. Colm always cared about himself and how much money he can make in his lifetime. I don't even think he cared about his brother all that much.

Shots from the distance were fired. _**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"Heads up, boys! We got more coming in from the forest!" Dutch warned us.

I grabbed my rifle once more, and shot at the O'Driscolls again. it was like they multiplied. They just kept forcing themselves out of the trees but I was just happy enough that the few men that were alive from the gang were running away from the gun fight. I left them alone but Micah had the decency to shoot the cowards in the back of the head.

Dutch promoted us to look around and see what we can find in the shacks. Bill was instructed to search the wagon. Micah had to search the building to the right as I was told to take the building to the left. Dutch just sat proud on his albino horse.

We had to find any sort of explosions that could help us take the train job. In my building, the first thing I noticed was a big, almost gunned down, box filled with explosions. Bill was right behind me as I shuffled through it, "Here... this looks good... what do you think Bill?"

"Looks fine... smells good."

I give him a smile as we both walked back to Dutch, who asked if we got everything we needed to take this score.

"Think so, Boss... Found this on one of them." Micah gave Dutch information on the train we are gonna rob pretty soon.

"A Mr. Leviticus Cornwall..." Dutch seemed to grin at the name. I'm not too sure if he knew the man or not. Probably not.

Once we knew we were done with area, Dutch instructed us to follow him back to Colter. "Proud of you boys! All of you. Not a man down."

Javier and Lenny rode down from the cliff to catch up to us.

"Good work, fellers." Bill said.

"Not bad for some starving down-and-outs," Dutch smiled. "They can pummel us as hard as they like, but we will always get back up and fight. That's who we are. Outlaws for life, fellers."

Outlaws for life. That has always been struck in my head. Mary Linton didn't want me to be an outlaw for life. Did I want to be an outlaw for life? I don't know. I just know that I'm too loyal to Dutch to back out now.

Dutch continued. "Wait until we have John, Mac, Charles, and Sean back riding with us, and I believe... I know... they will all be back."

"You didn't get Colm, but this hit will hurt him a lot more than any bullet in the head." I said in a simple manner.

"Especially when we rob this train too." Dutch smirked this time around.

I give out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess we'll see about that."

"Oh, indeed we will."

"You know... he'll come after us." I said.

Dutch knew that he would. "Oh, of course he will, just like all the rest but we're going to stay a step ahead of them, make sure we always know where they are before they know where we are. We allowed ourselves to get a step behind in Blackwater. That won't happen again."

I hope he was right. Blackwater was a mess - Riding with Dutch has always been fun. The adrenaline of excitement always rushed before me. Getting shot at is not fun but I always knew we'd get out alive in all the deals we got ourselves into. We were strong by the loyalty that is on our backs.

Thirty minutes passed as we made ground back to Colter. The sun was going down as the wind picked up, making it colder. Dutch quickly noticed a man in the awful weather, riding away.

"Hey, you see that feller? Wasn't he at the camp with Colm?" Dutch asked.

My tongue brushed along my teeth. "Leave him to me."

"Alright, we're heading back, just bring him back alive. He could be useful."

I kicked my horse in the side gently, giving it the okay to rush towards the man on the horse. I eventually caught up to him, wrapping my lasso with my fingers. Once I had a feeling it was okay to bring him down with the rope, I let it go, bringing the man to the solid white ground.

"Shit no! Don't hurt me!" The O'Driscoll pleaded.

I got off my horse and walked over to him. I was taking my time, "I'm not here to hurt you... Somebody else might." I said this all with a straight face, fastening together his hands and feet together, placing him on the back of my horse. Mounting back up, I could hear the sad cries coming from the O'Driscoll. I thought it was better to make small talk than hearing him squirm. "What's your name, boy?"

"I don't know!" He cried once more.

I gave out a chuckle. "You don't know your name?"

He gave in. "It's Kieran."

"Kieran what?" I asked.

"Duffy. Kieran Duffy."

"Well, I ain't gonna lie to you... this is a real bad day for you, Kieran Duffy."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. His voice was filled with horridness.

"Somewhere you ain't gonna like."

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" He was fiddling around in the back this time.

"Like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you... _They_ might do something you ain't gonna like. So I'd advice you to save your breath for screaming."

"No, please!" Kieran was screaming more but he was silent through most of the ride. When we were almost back to the camp, he spoke up once more. "I think I'm gonna puke. I don't wanna die, mister. Please, I'll do anything!"

"Are you trying to test me, is that it? Because I will break every bone in your body." I wasn't serious. I was just trying to scare him. Nobody wants to die.

"I thought you don't wanna kill me."

"I changed my mind..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Not one more goddamn word, am I clear?"

"Okay... Okay..."

I snickered. "That's two bones, right there."

Once we reached the camp, I dismounting my horse next to the others horses. "Here we are, you sack of shit. Let's introduce you to the boys."

I picked him up from the back of my horse, carrying Kieran to the cabin. He was once again pleading me not to hurt him. I warned him that he didn't need to worry about a thing, they're all very nice folk.

Dutch must've heard our voice because he came out, not entirely shocked that I came out of the snow storm alive. "You found the little shit, did you?"

"Yep..." I answered, throwing Kieran to the ground. I took out my hunting knife, slicing through the rope.

"Good work. Welcome to your new home... hope you're real happy here." Dutch's sarcasm was not pleasant for Kieran.

I picked the O'Driscoll from the ground, "You want me to make him talk?"

"Oh no, now all we'll get is lies... Uncle, Mr. Williamson... Tie this maggot up someplace safe. We get him hungry first," Dutch looked Kieran in the eye this time, "I got a saying, my friend... we shoot fellers as need shooting... save fellers as need saving... and feed 'em as need feeding. We're gonna find out what you need..." Dutch smiled, "I can't believe it... an O'Driscoll in my camp."

Kieran was fighting with the hands of Bill and Uncle. "No, I ain't an O'Driscoll, mister... I hate that feller."

"Oh, whatever you say, son..." Dutch then gave me a small look. "Well done, Arthur."

"I'm just sorry we missed out on Colm." I said, throwing my arms in the air.

Dutch opened the cabin door, "Oh, there's time enough for that. Now, I gotta figure out if we can hit that train."

Dutch and his plans. I just hope this plan will be better than the Blackwater plan.

* * *

The next morning, I had the chance to wrangle up some deer with Charles for Pearson to cook up something good for the camp. Through our adventures, I was surprised by a beautiful White Arabian horse. I decided to break her in, making it almost impossible to think wild deeds in the wilderness. She still had wild tendencies but I know for sure she's going to be a good horse. I decided to call her Ghost because her coat was so white like I was looking in the light of God. Heaven was upon whenever I looked at her. Such a beautiful horse.

Over the course of a few days, I fed Heaven, riding her a lot more to get rid of her tendencies, and tried to avoid Abigail as much as possible whenever she was taking care of her John but it was time to check on everyone in the cabin.

The snow finally stopped. The sun was melting away the ice, which is great news. It was still cold outside but I am glad that I could see the sun again. Once I walked in the cabin with everybody, my eyes wandered over to John. Reverend Swanson was hovering over him, praying under his breath.

"I thought you was reading him his last rites... now I see you're introducing him to your other passion." I was fondly joking around but with the rough of my voice, I knew I was going over my head.

"I'll mind you to show me some respect, Mr. Morgan." Reverend said.

"Mind away, Reverend...," I said, letting Reverend push pass me. I looked down at John this time. "You're still here, then?"

"I owe you." John said.

I sat down by him. "Yeah... and you'll pay me... but for the moment, just rest."

Dutch walked in through the door. "Arthur... I think it's time for the train."

John was shuffling through his bed. He could barely see out of his one eye. "You want me to come?"

"Of course I do, but... look at you."

"I was always ugly, Dutch... it's just a scratch."

Then Abigail and little Jack walked through the door. Dutch warned John to lie still, saying hello to Abigail. I pushed him gently back on the bed.

"Dutch." Abigail spoke. I turned my attention towards her, standing up from the chair. "The boy wanted to see you, John." She was keeping an eye on me when she said that, but later drifted off to Jack.

John wasn't looking at Jack though. He could barely see straight. "He's seen me now... or what's left of me... What about you?"

"Guess I was hoping to see a corpse." Abigail said with an attitude.

"Bide your time, you'll see plenty of them." John answered coldly.

"You're a rotten man, John Marston." Abigail answered. Her eyes were dark.

"He is an idiot, Abigail, we all know it." Dutch said, tapping the rolled up map of the train information with his fingers.

Abigail hissed out a sigh, leaving the cabin with Jack. Before she left, she looked at me and I looked at her for a slight second. We didn't smile at one another.

"Now, railway men," Dutch walked over to open up the cabin door. I walked after him, "Bill, now you ride ahead and set the charge at the water tower, just before the tunnel."

Dutch showed Bill the plans once again.

Abigail, who was sticking by the door, grabbed me gently on the shoulder. She was now looking at me longer. Her eyes. Ever so beautiful.

"Arthur." She huffed out.

"Abigail." I said.

"I... I... I... Just... Please don't get shot." Abigail replied. She pulled away from me, but her eyes never left my side. I nodded my head, keeping my face straight. She didn't want to see me dead... She never exactly showed her feelings out in the blue. She was strong, so this was new but I had a feeling she knew I was happy that she cared. Abigail grabbed Jack's hand and walked away from me.

I walked over to Dutch, patting Ghost gently before I climbed up on my saddle.

Hosea came out of nowhere, "Why are we doing this? Weather's breaking, we could leave. I-I thought we was lying low."

Bill rode off as Dutch stared at Hosea. "What do you want from me, Hosea?"

"I just don't want any more folks to die, Dutch."

"We're living, Hosea, we're living... look at me, we're living... even you but we need money, everything we have's in Blackwater. You fancy heading back there?" Dutch asked.

"No." Hosea breathed out. "Listen, Dutch, I ain't trying to undermine you, I just... I just want to stick to the plan... which was to lie low, then head back out west. Now suddenly, we're about to rob a train."

"What choice have we got?"

"Leviticus Cornwall's no joke, Dutch, he's..."

I interrupted him. "Who is Leviticus Cornwall?"

"He's a big railway magnate, sugar dealer, oil man." Hosea responded.

Dutch chuckled. "Well how good for him. Sounds like he has more than enough to share."

"Dutch!" Hosea cried.

Dutch decided to ignore him this time. "Gentlemen, it is time to make something of ourselves. Get your horses ready, we have a train to rob."

And we were all moving out, following Dutch. I just hope nobody ends up dying like what happened at Blackwater.

"Okay gentlemen. Listen up, all of you," Dutch said as he lead the group, "According to the information so kindly provided to us by the O'Driscolls, the train will be coming north, from Big Valley. We're going to pick it off after it crosses the border into the Grizzlies. There's a raised spot there that should give us good vantage... Charles, you'll keep lookout for any outriders. How's that hand, by the way?"

"I'll be fine!" Charles responded.

"Good. I'll take the driver and engineer, then run point... Lenny and Javier, you two take the front cars, deal with any guards... Arthur and Micah, you head straight for the back. That's what we're after... Mr. Cornwall's private car."

"You and me, Morgan." Micah laughed.

I shook my head. "Great."

"Have you got a problem with that?" Micah asked.

"Not if you keep your head for once."

"You worry about yourself."

"Enough!" Dutch broke in our conversation. "After Bill blows the tracks, we're gonna need to move fast. is everyone clear on what they're doing?"

We all, at once almost, agreed that we knew what the hell we're doing on this train job.

"Good. Now, come on. Let's ride."

We rode out in silence. Nobody said anything, especially Dutch. We all just followed him. As an hour went by, I could finally see grass.

"Out of the snow, finally." I smirked.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dutch asked. "But we need to get this done fast now it's thawing... before anyone gets up here after us... Look at you boys. See? This is what I call a crew... Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella, and what about young Lenny here? Always the first man on his horse."

"Just happy we're back at'em, Dutch." Lenny gracefully answered.

"You sure you're ready for this, kid?" Javier asked him.

" 'Course I'm ready."

"Just stay calm, keep your eye sharp." Dutch replied. "That goes for all of you. No mistakes, not again."

"So we do this, then we go back to Blackwater to collect?" Micah was always worried about the money from Blackwater.

"How many times are you going to ask the same question, Micah?" I asked.

"That's a lot of damn money to leave for too long."

"It would be crazy to go back there now." Charles said. "The place will be swarming with Pinkertons."

"We go back when I say we go back, and that's the end of it." Dutch yelled out. "The money's safe, you'll just have to trust me. And if the O'Driscoll's are right, there'll be a stack of railroad bonds on this train... good money, once we work out how to cash them... Now everyone shut up and get your mind on the job at hand. Come on... There's the water tower. Hold up here on the ridge."

Dutch looked down at Bill, who was setting up the dynamite. Bill, by the looks of it, was struggling and Dutch told me to go down there and help him out. I huffed out a sigh and walked down to Bill.

"How you getting on?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I'm okay." He responded.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Bill looked at me with disgust.

I smiled. "Can I help a little?"

"Alright... Go ahead... and set up the detonator by those rocks over there." Bill instructed me. "Now, just unspool the wire and then attach it to said detonator."

I picked up the wiring, walking towards to detonator to connect it all up. Once I arrived, I grabbed out my knife and connected it to the detonator. "Okay, this is good."

"Alright, that should do it. You head back up to the others, I've got it from here." Bill said.

I laughed, walking back up to Dutch and the others. "I'm sure you do."

When I arrived back, Dutch quickly asked what was going on.

"He says all fine." I answered.

"Everything okay then?" Dutch asked again.

"I think so."

"Okay, cover your faces. Train should be here any minute now." Dutch warned us.

I grabbed my bandana from my satchel, wrapping it around my neck before it covered my face. The sound of a train screeching on the tracks reaches my burning cold ears.

"Gentlemen, it's time." Dutch said. "Good luck, all of you. You all know what to do."

I looked down, eyeing Bill. He gave Dutch a nod and pulled down the detonator. Nothing went off. No explosion.

Bill pulled it down several more times. Nothing came out of it.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Dutch said, his voice annoyed.

"Where did you find that moron?" I asked, pulling down my bandana from my face.

"You said it was fine." Dutch was now pointing fingers.

"So it's my fault?" I asked, turning to face him.

Javier got off his horse, "Well, come on!"

His words riddled my ears. I stepped off Ghost, "You're pathetic. You know that?" I left my thoughts in the wind as I rushed towards the moving train with Javier and Lenny. We jumped off the cliff, landing on the top of the train. On one corner of my eye, Javier was thrown off. On the other, Lenny was struggling on the side. I got up from my knees, and quickly grabbed Lenny's hand.

"Help!" He screamed.

"I've got you. Now stop yelling." I said, pulling him up on the moving train. "You're okay... now let's go slow this thing down."

"Where's Javier?" Lenny asked.

We both jumped down in one of the train's compartments, "He fell, the others'll get him."

"You and me, big man." Lenny smiled. He took his knife and knocked one man out. I was unsure if he killed him or not. He probably did.

"Come on, we need to stop this train." I said, sprinting towards the other end of the train. I struggled to get one door opened so I decided to climb back on top of the train. Once I finally got my weight up there, I was welcomed by another man with a gun. Thankfully, he missed every shot he took on me. I shot him straight in the stomach.

More men came out of nowhere, taking their shots at me. one by one, the men plummeted to the ground as they were taken down by my bullets. "How are you doing there?" I asked Lenny.

"I'm okay." He answered. "If we don't stop this train soon, the other boys'll never catch us."

"I know, just stay calm." I told him in a friendly matter.

I pushed up, but I gradually walked over to the front of the train. I was worried someone else might jump out with a gun... I was wrong about the gun part anyway. A dressed up fella took a shovel to my nose, and wrapped his arm around my neck, choking me. I struggled with him, trying to break free from his grasp. I kicked him and elbowed him to let go. After a few second, I reversed the grapple and started to punch the man multiple times until I pushed him off the moving train.

Once that was over, I finally had the chance to stop the train. I pulled the lever and climbed down to the ground, covering behind a big rock. Many men came out of the woodworks, trying to shoot me straight. I don't know how long the gunfight lasted. Dutch and the others took their time before most of the men were taken down. I was glad Lenny was by my side through it all. I would've slowly bled out if he wasn't here... Something Abigail didn't want to hear about.

After the gunshots came to a close, I eyed Dutch and the others and walked over to them. Dutch quickly asked us if we were alright.

"Yes, let's get the money and go." I said, putting my gun on left shoulder.

"We got some fellers holed in up this last car." Dutch informed.

"Ah, shit." I sighed.

"What are you boys planning on doing in there?" Dutch asked the men in the private car. "Listen to me, we don't want to kill any of ya... I give you my word, but trust me... we will."

"I work for Leviticus Cornwall." One worker yelled out.

"Come on, boys!" Dutch voiced out.

"We got our orders."

"Okay. You asked for it."

"We ain't opening this door."

Dutch started to count down from _five_.

_Four. _

_Three_

_Two._

_One._

"Seems our friends have gone deaf. Wake 'em up a little!"

We all grabbed out our sidearms and started to blast our ammunition at the metal door of the train.

"We ain't coming out! You got no way in here!" The worker pushed on.

"That's enough!" Dutch ordered us to stop. "Mr. Williamson, give Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith some dynamite... you two boys, go blow that door open."

I nodded, taking the dynamite from Bill, placing the dynamite on the doors. Charles and I then lighted the fuse, sprinting back towards the others... _**BOOM! **_

I grabbed my sidearm once more and walked up to the now opened car. When I saw a few bodies emerge from it, I pointed my gun directly at them.

"We don't want to kill you... we just wanna rob your boss." Dutch told them. "Get on up there, search that train."

Micah, Lenny, and I jumped up in the private car. Lenny was amazed at how beautiful the interior was. "Look at this place. It's like a palace."

I laughed. "Now I've seen everything... You two for the safe? I'll search the rest."

"Oh yes, should be easy as cake." Micah answered. "You're just gonna stand there, kid, pour me some brandy will ya? I'm parched."

"Shut up. Me and Arthur did all the work." Lenny said.

I fished through a few containers around the car but one letter in particular was quite interesting. A letter to Cornwall from Leland Oil Development Company discussing about some Indian Reservation and funds for exploration. "Yeah... kid did good. Didn't see you rushing to jump on that train."

"He's keen, I'll give you that..." Micah said.

I looked around some more and found the bonds in the middle desk. I also got a cigarette card from there as well.

"Are you done in there?" Dutch asked from outside.

I climbed down from the train, "Yep."

"What did you find?" He asked.

"These..." I grabbed the bonds from my satchel, giving it to him. "Bonds. They worth anything?"

"Oh, sure... bearer bonds. I think we can probably sell these pretty easily. Well done... Now would you get rid of all of this?"

"The train?" I asked.

"Yeah, get it out of here." Dutch answered.

I looked down at the captives. "What about them?"

"What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's up to you." Dutch responded. "Kill 'em. Leave 'em here... take 'em with you on the train... Just make sure they don't send no folk after us... See you back at camp. When you get back... we'll be moving on. The rest of you... let's ride!" and they were off.

I looked down at the folk once again. "Okay, get on the train, quick, all of you. Any bright ideas, I'll kill all three of you... so behave. Come on, move!"

"We won't tell a soul, I swear!"

"If I hear so much as a footstep from this car, you'll end up like all your friends out here. Get a move on!" I said, sprinting towards the engine car to start up the train once again.

I pulled myself up, pulling the lever up. Once I felt the train merge, I whistled for Ghost to come pick me up. I jumped down and stepped up on my saddle. I sighed softly, patting Ghost on the side. "Good girl," and we rode back to Colter.


	4. Eastward Bound

**Arthur Morgan's Journal: Colter**

Leviticus Cornwall?

Seems Colm O'Driscoll had the same ideas as us. He's been hiding out up here, scouting out a train he wanted to rob.

We bumped into some of his boys at some farmstead they was robbing, found that poor woman whose husband they had murdered and she's now riding with us as she ain't got no place better to be.

Then, Dutch being Dutch and his hatred for Colm being just as powerful as ever it was, whole bunch of us went to pay him a visit in his camp, but he escaped.

We grabbed one of his boys. Poor bastard ain't spoken yet, but he will once we freeze him a little, then set Bill on him. Been a bad few weeks, but we're mostly still alive.

Dutch being Dutch is busy making plans and figuring out just how we're going to survive. And Dutch being Dutch, those plans involve robbery and dreams.

After everything, I'm just glad I could see Abigail again. It's been a while since I've seen her smile. Ages maybe. Damn you John.

* * *

Ghost and I finally approached Colter after letting the train go right back on the tracks. I could hear in the distance Miss Grimshaw yelling at Mary-Beth to put away her book. She was always so stressed out when it came down to packing and unpacking a camp. I stepped off Ghost, walking up towards Dutch and Hosea. "So, we getting out of this hellhole?"

"We're gonna try, weather seems stable." Dutch answered.

"And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train." Hosea pointed out.

"We got money in our pockets... the worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where now?"

"I know this country a little..." Hosea said, "I told you, we should set up camp in... Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We'll be able to hide out there no problem... as long as we keep our noses clean."

"Well then let's go... clean noses and everything else. Arthur, you're in that one," Dutch pointed his finger at one of the wagons, "... Bring Hosea... I know you two like to talk about the good old days... and what's gone wrong with old Dutch."

I shook my head at his comments. I then looked at Abigail, who was making sure John was comfortable where he was at. She wasn't looking back at me.

I looked back again a second later and what you know? She was looking back, giving me a respectable nod. I gave her one right back. Our eyes meet and I could see the sadness that creeped on her expression. I give her a nod back. None of us smiled and I had to look away before I stopped in my tracks to give her a much longer look. I just had to get on and do what I was told by Dutch. I grabbed the reins and we were off. Traveling through the snowy mountains was breathtaking. The view was just something but I was glad that we were moving on to something better. Somewhere warmer. As we roamed on, I couldn't help but think about Abigail.

I get why Abigail looked so sad. John was not looking good and she was, not formally, married to him. Some call her Abigail Marston but I know her as Abigail Roberts and that's all I'll ever know her as. John and her are not married. John doesn't have the heart to marry her in front of God and the rest of the heavens. He was and still is a boy that will never man up and care for his family. Poor Jack. He grew up without a father for the longest time and I was glad that I got to be a father figure for him.

I remember when John got up and left his family, I went out of my way and bought a ring for her. The price of the ring wasn't a bother but it did clean me out, which wasn't a problem because I loved her and I knew money was not an important priority, especially when love was better. The ring was perfect. A red diamond in the middle. I wanted to marry her. I should've married her but she didn't want me. I was a damn fool to ever ask her to marry me. Her mind was fuddled up with John Martson.

I remember the night clearly when I showed her the ring. It was late at night in the middle of July and we could hear the crickets a mile away. The moon and the stars were above, settling down on us as we walked along the creek. We were not that far away from the camp. Hosea was watching Young Jack as he was asleep. We always had the chance to slip away in the middle of the night. I worshipped those precious moments with her. Seeing her eyes in the moonlight was special. Her beauty always left me speechless. Her remarks didn't but my love was blinded and I got a kick out of her. She made me laugh. She still makes me laugh.

We didn't talk to each other that night. It was different from our daily night conversations. She just looked down at the water, playing with her fingers. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and her cheek lovingly stroked it before she kissed my fingers. She looked at me this time and she wrapped her arms around my neck, brushing my lips against hers. My hands grabbed her waist, pulling her in closer to me. Her lips never left mine as her fingernails ran smoothy through my hair. The smell of morning black coffee filled my lungs. This almost felt like a dream. She was my dream.

_Marry me._

The word was tucked away. It was on the tip of my tongue but my tongue was pushed by hers. I had to eventually stop myself from kissing her to escape back to reality. The night was getting colder but yet our touches were warm. As I broke up our kiss, she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I was starving for her touch once more but I had to ask. As I told myself before, I felt like I belonged somewhere when I was with her. Before she was John's, she was mine. With John being long gone during this intimate time, I felt like she was mine once again. I'm sure she thought about John but I was hoping she was thinking about me and only me. The selfish feelings I had was almost like a sin. John was my brother. He was my friend. He was a fool for leaving his family. He was the luckiest man in the world to have a family but he didn't care. He gone up and left without a trace of a word. Abigail was a mess. Jack was not even old enough to know who his father was. I made sure to be a father to him and there's a reason why Jack felt much comfortable with me than his own. Abigail was always so quiet about her true feelings towards John during this time but her beautiful expressions told the entire story. She was hurt about John. She wasn't the same and I tried so hard to put the pieces of her heart back together.

It must of been obvious that I was nervous about how I was going to ask her because Abigail placed her hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothin'." I answered, kissing her hand quickly. My hand was inside my pocket, hesitating about bringing the ring out. From what I didn't realize, her eyes moved down to eye my hand.

"What are you hidin' " She asked, moving away just a tiny bit as she was curious. I was curious what she was going to say if I pulled out the ring I spent all my money on.

I breathed in air of the night. I cleared my throat and slowly took out the ring. Showing her, I paid more attention to her expressions, which told the entire story. She looked shocked. I didn't see happiness. I didn't see sadness. This time, I couldn't read her. She was like a blank canvas, waiting to be filled with color.

"_Oh_." She answered, her fingers now running through her hair. That was all that came out of her mouth. Usually, she had a lot to say but she was silent. It was like a train hit me. She was walking around, unable to say anything more about the situation. I just watched her fumble around with her actions. I understand she was speechless. The direction of her eyes went downwards towards the water. She had nothing to say. I felt humiliated but my facial expression said otherwise.

After several moments went by, she finally expressed her feelings with me. "Arthur... Please tell me this ring is for someone else."

I didn't say anything back.

Abigail's lip curved to the side. "I like you. I like you a lot but John..."

I chuckled out of frustration. "You're always thinkin' about lil' John."

"This is not fair." Abigail was frustrated as well.

"This is not fair for me either but here we are. Go find John and be with him. I'm sure he'd love to be with you."

She sighed softly, ignoring me in a way that was unbearable. "I got to check on Jack." and there she left me alone. I'm always the one that is left alone.

The image of this upsetting memory faded away as Hosea elbowed me gently. "I can take control of the wagon if you want. You look exhausted."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I was just day dreamin'. Nothin' serious'."

Hosea shook his head. "Just get us out of the stream." He looked over to take in the landscape that surrounded us. I might've lied when I said nobody knew about Abigail and I. Hosea had a suspicious about us for a while now but he always kept his mouth shut like it was none of his business. "Just gotta keep us moving, but calm."

I nodded, snapping the reins so the horses would go faster but without a second thought, the entire wagon's wheel fell off on the left side. Things came tumbling out the back. "Ah shit!"

"Okay... let's take a look." Hosea said calmly.

"You alright back there?" Bill asked curiously.

I was annoyed by his question. "Does everything look alright?"

Javier rode his horse towards us, "Well, what's going on?"

My head was almost spinning as my feet reached the ground. "I broke the goddamn wheel."

"Well, let's get it fixed." Hosea hands hit my shoulders. Javier was interested in helping us, which I was forever grateful but Hosea insisted we could pull the wheel back on together without help. Charles Smith helped out anyway.

"Alright Charles, you and me hold the thing up." Hosea remarked, putting their strength in lifting up the back of the wagon.

I picked up the wheel with two hands as I looked at Hosea almost struggling. I wheeled it back to its rightful place. "You still strong enough to hold up a wagon?"

"Shut up." Hosea answered.

I chuckled gently under my breath, bashing the wheel back on the wagon. It took me three tries to completely make the wheel useable again though. I was just shocked that Hosea could lift that much anymore. Should I thank Charles for that? "See... you ain't so useless after all."

Hosea laughed, his back aching. "Not quite."

I worked more on the wheel to make sure it wouldn't fall off again but from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Hosea's direction was somewhere else. Figures were up on the ledge of the mountain above, looking down at us. "What you think?" I asked.

"If they wanted trouble... we wouldn't have seen them." Charles said peacefully.

Hosea waved as he was giving them a sign that we were not going to hurt them. "Poor bastards... we really screwed them over down here. Come on... let's not push our luck."

I was curious about what he said just about us screwing them over. "What happened?"

"Well... get in... and I'll tell you."

I put in the last barrels that fell out back in the wagon, walking back up to the front and pulling myself up, taking the reins once more. Hosea told me that the place we were seeking was not far from here and that we needed to stay on the trail that we were on. Following the river and cutting left inland was all we needed to do.

"So... yes, the Indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is the Heartlands we're going to, good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere."

Charles decided to get involved with the conversation. "And how's that different from anywhere else?"

Hosea shrugged slightly. "Well, maybe it's not. I just heard some of the army out here was particularly, uh... unpleasant about it."

"Unpleasant? How do you rob and kill people pleasantly? We don't, in spite of Dutch's talk."

"I fear I was perhaps trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here." Hosea answered.

"Hey, don't blame it on me." I rushed in to defend myself. "Never forget, this here's a conman, Charles, born and bred. Just 'cause it sounds fancy don't mean he knows a damn thing about what he's talking about..."

And then there was silence for a short moment. "What happened to your tribe?" I asked Charles.

"I don't even know if I have one... least not that I can remember. My father was a colored man. They told me he lived with our people for a while, a number of free men did, but... when we were forced to move form our lands, the three of us fled. I was too young to really remember much. All life I've been on the run,

"A couple years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again. We drifted around... He was a very sad man and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen... I just took off on my own." Charles said, his eyes drifting off towards the green land we were riding on.

"That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older." Hosea uttered. "A wilder delinquent you never did see. But he learned fast."

"Not as fast as Marston, apparently." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Wait... I don't understand." Charles went on, "What's the problem between you two?

"Arthur?" Hosea asked, knowing I should not say anything about the Abigail situation. It was no one's business, after all.

I shrugged. "It's a long story." and I left it at that. "We still heading the right way?"

"That depends... are we still heading west, in search of fortune and repose in virgin forests, as we planned? No. Are we heading in the correct direction on our desperate escape from the law eastwards down the mountains? Yes, I believe so." Hosea was really annoyed with Dutch but I don't blame him.

"You know this area?" Charles asked Hosea.

"A little, I've been through a couple of times. There's a livestock town not too far from here, called Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls. Our kind of place."

"O'Driscolls?" I asked this time.

"Probably them too."

"Pinkertons?"

"Let's hope not."

I hope so too. "And this place we're going... wait, what's it called again?"

"Horseshoe Overlook."

"It's a good place to lie low?" I was full of questions.

"It'll do for now." Hosea answered honestly. "And how low do you think Dutch is really going to lie... It's just... you know, maybe it's me who's changed, not him, but, we kept telling him that ferry job didn't feel right. You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could've worked out."

"Maybe." I said, sort of upset that our job didn't hit the ground.

"It's just... isn't like Dutch to lose his head like that."

"Things go wrong sometimes... People die. It's the way it is, always has been... Me, you, Dutch... we've all been in this line of work a long time, and we're still here, so... I figure we must've got it right a hell of a lot more than we got it wrong." I said, keeping my attention on the road. Silence was the only thing up in the air during our last seconds on the road together. Charles kept his distance away from mine and Hosea's conversations about the good ole' days and Hosea was cooking up some herbs. We hit the trees of Horseshoe Overlook and Javier stopped us, almost shocked we made it back in one-peace since the wheel broke off miles ago.

"There you are, brother." Javier said. "Head in there and follow the track for a bit."

I nodded at him.

"Hey, slow up! I'll jump on." Javier ran up towards the side of the wagon and jumped on, his feet hanging on the back. We rode a few inches in the new camp. Hosea went on to say, "Home sweet home." Whatever that means.

Dutch was impressed with the place. It was beautiful though, so I shouldn't be surprised. "You weren't wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect."

Hosea carefully climbed off the wagon. "I hope so."

"Gentlemen, we have survived." Dutch scared Uncle away from the wooden table, sitting himself down in the chair. "Now it's time for us to prosper."

I sat myself down on the table, eyes looking over at Abigail, who was arranging things around in the camp, for a short moment before I turned my direction towards Dutch.

"Arthur and I were about to prosper in Blackwater." Hosea answered. "We were on to something big... then Micah got you all excited about that ferry and here we are."

Dutch looked relaxed, his fingers grasped around a cigar. "We have all made mistakes over the years, Hosea..." Dutch then got up, and looked Hosea straight. "Every last one of us. But I kept us together... kept us alive... kept the nooses off our neck." He was then walking away from us and we both followed him like a lost pair of wolves.

Hosea ran up to him, and put his hand on Dutch's shoulder. "I guess I'm just worried... I ain't got that long, Dutch. I want folks safe before I go."

"Me too." Dutch said.

"And now we are stuck... east of the Grizzlies and out of money... and a long way from our dream of virgin land in the west."

I felt bad for Hosea. Especially when he's trying to convince Dutch in seeing the obvious.

"I know, my brother, but we are safe. We make a bit of money here, then we move again... head out around them, be west of Uncle Sam... in a few months buy some land." Dutch really had dreams.

"I hope so." Hosea said in a sad matter.

Dutch chuckled, walking backwards before he twirled himself around to see the beautiful mountains that surrounded us. "Would you just look around you. This world has its consolations."

Before Dutch could play on his words, Leopold Strauss stops him. "Gentlemen, I'm going to head into the local town, and you know... see if I can strike up a little business."

Dutch smiled. "Of course, Herr Strauss..." As Strauss walked on his mission, Dutch turned to Hosea and I once more. "I prefer robbing banks to usury... seems more dignified somehow..."

Now, everyone put your tools down for a moment." He was talking to everybody now, his voice getting louder. "Come on gather round, quickly now... I know that things have been tough... but we are safe now, and we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work."

Hosea pushed his thoughts in the speech. "Get to work, but stay out of trouble. Remember, we are itinerant workers."

"Laid off when they shut down our factory to the north." Dutch went on. My eyes slowly fixed over to Abigail, who was very much staring at me rather than looking at Dutch and Hosea. "Now, get out there, and see what you can find."

"Uncle, Reverend Swanson... no more passengers."

Laughter filled the air. We haven't done that in a long time.

"It is time for everyone to earn their keep."

"There is a town a little way down the track..." Hosea said, pointing towards the direction that everybody should be looking. "name of Valentine... live stock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. That seems a decent place to start."

Dutch took a hit from his cigar, nodding at everything Hosea had to say, pulling back to get a box out of his tent.

Pearson added on. "And... we need food... real food... that means every day, one of you."

Dutch agreed. "And remember, whatever it is that you find..." He placed the box on the closest barrel, "the camp gets its slice. Now, be sensible out there."

That was the end of the speech and everybody started to trail off with their business. Susan Grimshaw pulled me aside, "Now, the girls have your tent ready, Mr. Morgan, come with me."

I nodded as I followed her. "We put you over here."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Miss Grimshaw." I insisted.

"It should be, most of your stuff from Blackwater got saved."

"Everything apart from my money." I sighed.

"Oh, don't remind me." She hit my shoulder playfully.

I just smiled back at her. "Well, we can always make more money."

"We're going to have to." She answered and walked away form me, but was annoyed with Tilly. I wasn't sure what she was doing. "Miss Jackson, I've seen shit with more common sense than you! Do it properly."

I sat down on my bed and put a cigarette between my teeth, lightening it up with a spark from my spurs. I shook the match back and forth before I tossed the match away from me, taking in the smoke without a care in the world. I just sat there, my eyes directing towards the ground. I just suddenly felt tired but I didn't have the sense to fall asleep right away, so I got up and started to walk the opposite direction from where the camp was. I liked to wonder sometimes. I needed to have a breather, I guess.

For some odd reason though, for a short couple of beats, I was staring at an interesting tree. It was big and green. The form was completely different from what I've seen in a very long time. Hell, I haven't been paying too much attention to trees. Why now? I wasn't too sure. I sat myself down, my back hitting the tree. I let out another soft sigh, almost relaxed to the grasshoppers chirping in the distance. I was so focused on the sound that I didn't realize somebody sat right next to me. I was far away from the camp that I didn't think anybody would follow me.

It wasn't just somebody. It was Abigail. She put her hand on my shoulder, "What are you doin', Arthur?"

"I don't exactly know." I answered, giving her a small smile.

She nodded, mirroring a smile back. "Okay then."

We sat in silence for a very long time. She was the one to get away from the silence by putting her hands on my face, pulling me closer to her, kissing me.

I kissed her back, of course. It was all out of tenderness and my love for her. She got even more closer to me. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Why would she ask such a thing? Of course I do. I've always loved her. I should be the one asking her as she was slightly obsessed with getting John back. I guess I didn't answer in her timeframe because she asked once again. "Do you love me, Arthur?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully. I swore I saw her smile, which I haven't seen in so long. She wrapped her arms around me, pretty much sitting on my lap now. We had no need to break our kisses. It all felt familiar and right for us. Oh, how I've missed her heat. "Take your coat off. I bet you're dyin'."

I didn't realize this but I was still in my winter outfit. I nodded at her request, taking my coat off, lying it down so I could gently drop her onto the soft cloth. I then took my other shirt off, kind of feeling uncomfortable as a small breeze brushed against my bare skin. I shook it off though, placing my lips back onto hers. Her hands roamed my body, fingers gently trailing against my skin.

"We should get you out of these clothes..." I said, sliding her dress off gently as her eyes never left his. Our bodies were touching. Bare flesh pumping together. I haven't been in this situation with Abigail in so long. What changed her mind about everything? I wasn't going to ask her. I was just too focused on her beautiful body. My lips guided down her neck as I could hear her whimper. That only got me more excited about this situation. "Do you love me?" I was the one to ask this time.

Before she could answer, somebody was calling out for her. It sounded like Hosea. Abigail started to get up in such a hurry, rushing through the process of getting her dress back on. "Jack is probably wonderin' where I am. I need to go."

I didn't say a word. This all felt like it was rushed. Of course something would come between us. When she got her dress on successfully, she looked at me again. "I'm sorry, Arthur." and there she was, running back to camp.

I sighed. It was almost a sad tone. I started to put my shirt back on, holding my coat close to me. I decided to walk back as well. Abigail and I wouldn't talk for weeks after that. We would only glance at one another, nodding in respect. She was too busy checking up on John and Jack, hardly getting time for herself. That was her family, after all. The only thing that bothered me was the fact she didn't say she loved me back. I felt used but then again, this was Abigail Roberts we're talking about. She was a very complicated woman - A woman I loved very much.


End file.
